Nex
The main protagonist of Control Sequence and the EvoBlaze series as a whole. '''Nex' (also called Azure 0) is an individual who holds destructive power over the Azure that will be reputedly responsible to bringing the destruction of the current world and its system the NOS maintains. However, his real intentions remain in the dark. He was created for an unknown purpose and his actions against the world have made him into an infamous individual who holds an SS class criminal ranking. Due to that power he's a target for capture by many individuals who seek to alter the world, while also being target of the main government. Necros Highlander, his weapon of choice which is a large blade—gains power with him from gathered soul energy. Basic Character Info Nex is the so-spoken enemy of the world and the most sought out person within it due to his control over a power of the Azure the 'world' and its system can not maintain. Having a deep detest for the government due to them being behind the destruction of his life time and time again—he goes against the NOS and their government on the hopes of destroying the world they uphold and taking back what they stole from him. He discovered the "truth" of the world being controlled by the system designed by the NOS and many threads behind other's fate and this knowledge has heavily troubled him. Despite that, he doesn't know much about himself, other then he wasn't born naturally. His childhood is foggy at best, and he's kept in the dark for quite awhile, only getting bits and pieces over time. The Locket he wears kindles his belief to continue fighting, but its connection isn't clear yet. Nex doesn't appear to get along with anyone, and is considered to only bring death in his wake. He doesn't let himself become close with anyone in the story, and remains focused on his road. He is easily one of the cruelest, hateful, unforgiving, destructive, and cold hearted in the story, but it can be assumed that Nex doesn't enjoy acting this way, rather he feels he must. Every so often he will show a different side, but its incredibly rare. Profile *'Drive: Soul Reaper:' An Altered Drive. It's a wicked energy of the Azure that consumes anything it touches and does more damage to his foes where it counts—their soul. It seems to work alongside Nex's power over Azure to add a corrosive touch of seithr to his blade and body when he injures his foes. *'Abilities:' *'BlazBlue:' An odd Grimoire that has an unknown design and origin It seems to be prominently on Nex's arms and shoulders where corrosion of Seithr has grown off of his body and formed solid formations of metallic black. It wont appear however unless Nex utilizes his power over Azure. Its capabilities are unknown, other then being a highly destructive instrument, but Nex seems to refuse to utilize it. *'Power of Azure:': A very dangerous power of Azure that awoke when Nex received his Grimoire. Nex can tap into the Boundary's power to manifest his Azure's strength and controls it through the shells atop his hands. He accesses an unknown part of the boundary to draw out a destructive energy and uses it to make the beasts of Azure and darkness. He can also fuse it into himself to make claws or wings of Seithr. It's enhanced by his BlazBlue. Appearance Pre Azure Grimoire Nex was seen in Verse 2 to have a different appearance in his memories. He was a younger teenager who had shorter spiny hair but still of the same style, with a white sheen to it missing the now-present crimson accents from the Azure Grimoire. He wore relatively normal clothing. The attire was a sleeveless red shirt open slightly at the chest with decorative seams. The shirt flowed into a raised collar that flowed into two thicker tails of cloth at the back. The front of the collar had a metallic plating on it and his hands were covered only by black gloves and feet were bare. His pants thickened only a bit as they got lower, and were also black. Nex's eyes at the time were both a shade of green. He still had the shells on his hands, but they weren't black, instead red. Post Azure Grimoire (Teenager) Nex while with Imyo had a different look, he wasn't as solidly built as he is now, and had something of a frail look for several years. Likely from the experimentation and Seithr implantation during the time he was in custody, his body was quite thin and his skin lacked much color. It was also here that Nex's hair took an unnatural appearance and gained its frayed, split spines. The only thing that retained his strength was his eyes. When Imyo first found him, he was apparently fused with the Seithr directly. Large collar with a garment that was far more decorative and metal platting on its back with the symbol of his collar throughout it. His arms were also encased in black braces. The only thing he retained from this outfit was his red shirt with black trimming while he was younger and it was laced with a symbol on its front. From the waist down he wore black pants that became only slightly thicker toward the ends and red shoes with a steel toe. He lacked his shells atop his hands for a while until Nicaiah and the Liberation Sector's 0th Sector eventually saw Imyo and implanted them to his hand along with inside the Seithr growth on his body. As he became older, this sickly look gradually wore off as his body became accustomed to his alterations. Post Azure Grimoire (Adult) Nex is a sturdy built young adult with a constant glowering look on his face, and two tone gleaming eyes of both crimson and azure. He has wild white hair, his bangs lay wild with sharp ends sit lower than his jaws to the sides but fray out. The top of his hair is blown back into thin and thick spiked yet frayed unnatural looking strands and his hairline ends to the nape of his neck. These strange strands are splattered with streaks of black and red highlights looking something akin to veins. The colors are permanently stained on the strands after he released his power over the azure. For his attire he has a thick jet black primarily sleeveless jacket to leave his shoulders exposed. The jacket was given to him by Imyo who held onto it, finding it from the sector he first located Nex in. The coat has a long set of tails sits just bellow the raised collar of his coat on the back hanging down freely with an metallic attachment at the ends. The coat is left open, certain highlights of crimson can be seen throughout the jacket's form looking like an intricate pattern of sharp thin designs and the lining of the coat is a deep red. In length the coat itself runs down to his hips opening up at the sides split behind him to run a bit further down to his calves with the bottom fabrics of his jacket being worn and torn. Dappled across the surface of the jacket is light weight crimson metallic strips of armor on the shoulders, back, and the bottoms of the coat with etched in designs. Underneath the coat he has a red shirt on with black seams, it's also sleeveless and leaves a small portion of his body exposed just beneath his shoulder, with the ends of his shirt hanging down a bit. A single belt wraps around diagonally just above his hips and features their own set of small plating. Nex's pants are thick with shades of black to match his jacket but fade into a subtle crimson at the bottom cuffs and are slightly worn leading into steel toed black shoes with diamond plating layered at the tops. Around his forearms and shoulders are the places where the BlazBlue seems to of attached to his body, having literally cut into his flesh in order to graph on in its endless pitch energy becoming part of him. Containing even more darkness and negative nature azure energy then Ragna's he wears them openly, unconcerned with who sees them. Its represented by black braces that curl and weave into a layered form of sleek organic material which is about as hard as diamond. This strange material of seithr doesn't completely cover his arms as some skin can still be seen. Oftentimes they'll generate crimson veins, so its assumed to be part of the grimoire as it runs to the top of his shoulders raised in lairs of concentrated and converted crystallized seithr like a diamond shaped spike. In its dark center sits a small gem that opens up on the grimoire's activation in turn unfolds the spike to release the azures energy and seithr around him. At the tops of his hands is the spherical shell where the brace ends and where his thick black combat gloves wrap his hands. Nex also wears an Azure colored locket around his neck held by a chain of energy making it impossible to break or remove the locket itself which is a beautiful shade of metallic Azure. Heart shaped and ethereal looking with a glassed surface which channels a very bright blue light on occasion. Opening it reveals seemingly nothing except a mirror surface. Also around his neck is a black metal ring with a singular red pattern through its center. The middle has an elliptical shaped metallic tag and reads his name "Nex" and a symbol bellow of runic style. It can be likened to a slave collar in design, though why he has it isn't known. According to him, it doesn't come off. Under activation of the BlazBlue parts of his body begin to become jet black fused into his skin with dark veins of a crimson shade. Azure Grimoire Awakened TBA Personality As a Child/Teenager He went through many personality shifts as a child. But he wasn't always as hate filled as he is now. While with Niko, Nex was quiet, apprehensive of everyone around him. He already was highly distrusting of others. However through events he became something of a friend to him and cared a great deal about him. During his time with Imyo into the time with Siegfried he'd been introduced to caring for another individual. slightly older and gained a large amount of undiscriminating hate and anger. Even so, he wasn't outwardly cruel to others and he was capable of interaction with others, albeit he was quite crude. The younger Nex still managed to have friends and he opened himself up later on as years went by, becoming accepting of those around him and working together toward a mutual goal. A downside to his persona was that while he was brave in nature, he also greatly feared those in the government and tended to have a lack of concern to his responsibilities. When Imyo died years into their time as a near family, Nex struggled to keep his head clear. All of Nex's fear as a young teenager he turned to fuel his hate, his sorrow became his malice toward those he despised, the anguish he felt he locked deep inside of his soul where he refused to ever acknowledge or give in to "Despair". Hiding any and all weakness he solidified himself as one who had nothing more to lose. As an Adult Driven and embittered by undiscriminating anger and hatred from an undying source, Nex is callous, blunt and extremely aggressive in nature. However he's also been completely stone cold emotionless at times, he is numb to pain from near all scenarios as the scars left from his past have hardened him beyond comprehension to the point it seems like he's incapable of feeling compassion for any. He bares a barbed, vulgar tongue, and doesn't care about the world around him because he genuinely hates everything about it due to its state. Nex lacks many soft sides, simply because he sees no reason to show it. He is every bit as rough and gruff on the interior as the exterior with a heart as dark as his power which makes approaching him near impossible. When it comes to relying on others you wont find it in him. He stands alone most often and keeps his doors shut to anyone. Nex's rebellious persona makes him fearless and self-empowered, with high value of his choice and will, and able to resist most influences of others to try and break his spirit as seen multiple times with antagonists like Akuhei. He is influential to others beyond his notice, some of which being Kiryos and Sylar, while others are influential to him. He isn't an egotist and won't insert himself between what most others are fighting for as he seems to value the will to fight in others. Nex himself is self-motivated, dangerously devoted, and unconcerned with morality in most cases which allows him to make the difficult choices others deny although he has been seen to have lines he will not cross. But surprisingly, his hidden protective persona has caused him to be -in rare cases- selfless to the pain he receives to ensure others don't suffer. His yearn for freedom is apparent, and it's something he continues to struggle for. He has his shards of humanity. Nex can't stand to see someone suffer in front of him, nor can he stand to see someone's despair or sorrow- he hates feeling the weights of it on his soul. He's been seen apologizing to Miwa, and admitting he's lied about not caring about certain people to others. It's partly the influences of the BlazBlue that's in him that detaches him, making him hate everything and everyone, as Akuhei has hinted it being impossible for him to like anything in the world while being able to continue existence as he does now. Fear and Flaws Nex has many negative traits. At his worst he can be: cruel, cold, confrontational, clouded, dejected, malicious, hateful, spiteful, distrusting, uncaring, vicious, unforgiving, and destructive. His hate and anger can, and has, gotten the better of him and is one of his more self-harming qualities. He has extreme distrust to those around him. Nex isn't exactly the best at handling arguments with certain people. Or keeping a level head around someone he despises. He doesn't care about himself so long as he's in control of his actions, which causes him to push himself beyond his limits several times. While Nex is excellent at avoiding outer forces of influence, he has a difficult time ignoring that of his own inner influences and temptations he falls prey to. When it comes to making choices, he'll often make the wrong one if something he cares for is on the line. His die-hard never-give-in nature is a double-edged sword and will often get him into trouble with forces far stronger then himself. He wont even try to call himself human, as he mentioned his humanity died long ago. He has an apparent self-acceptance with what he does, refusing to be slowed by morality and isn't bothered to be called "evil". The man doesn't sugarcoat anything, preferring to be blunt, to the point it could be considered harsh and hurtful. He is known to ignore other's problems and refuses to let himself actually ever admit he cares about anyone or anything. Nex was believed to be unshakable, until it was seen he can be utterly shaken as seen in many encounters by "Failure" or the "Loss" of something, it's one of his deepest fears and something he currently melts over. He can't handle having issues on his conscience, and it seems to burden him heavily most likely due to the Azure's connection to many souls. But what Nex seems to fear most is his loss of self-identity as he struggles with the Azure Grimoire multiple times from temptation and desires. Base Backstory Nex knows little about himself and he isn't one to talk about his past by any means. He's one who's always had power over the Azure, as it was a part of him—though it remained dormant throughout his childhood so Nex never even had knowledge of it. Almost nothing is known of his childhood years other than his time being spent at a supposed area of tranquility away from the War. However it's inclined early on Nex’s previous life was lost by the hands of the government, and inadvertently his hate might of stemmed from it. The locket around his neck is the reminder of the memories of that past life. He survived the events, and later was subjected to some kind of experiment in the past which evidently turned into a failure—as he was found dying in the outskirts by a young boy named Niko living with his family in the region of Yurisa. The Family took him in as their own for a few months, noticing that he wore a collar that had the word "Nex" engraved in it. The boy having hazy memory couldn't recall anything, so from then on his name became Nex. Over time while developing a friendship with Niko—Nex desired to find more about the True Gates he’d heard of to gain power from a 'Blue Light' so he could have a fighting chance. Niko later took him to the gate his parents knew of within the city. Niko explained strange things occurred there in the past, but he believed it could help Nex awaken the Azure’s power. The awakening soon transitioned into a terrible incident, as a young Nex was assaulted by individuals for unclear reasons to the boy and then was heavily injured into an unconscious state. During that time he was exposed to the Boundary via the resuscitated gate and suffered, enough to where he wished to die and believed he had. However, Nex would soon waken after witnessing a crimson darkness of unholy power radiate from his newly awakened azure, only to find that parts of his body had become pitch as night, and a supernatural mass of darkness had graphed onto him. Moments after the two governmental forces arrive and engage in a bloody clash. The mortified Nex hides away within one of the buildings and remains there for several hours listening to the conflict as he hopes to stay away from the two. A man approaches him, speaking as though he knew Nex and the power he obtained, it isn't long until the boy passed out from exhaustion, shortly after the man mentioned his body was getting accustomed to things. Eventually he managed to regain his strength and wakens to the war zone of the two governmental forces. With the entire west public sector vacant and in ruin, Nex searched for his friend in the rubble. Niko unfortunately had perished in the events hours ago. A despairing Nex was located shortly after and taken into custody. He'd remain in the sector, though most of that time remains a blur to the man now. Time with Imyo Later, he was released from captivity by Imyo. The boy had taken a drastic shift in mentality as he grew cold and hateful. Imyo claimed the boy to be important and believed in him as the one who could change this world. Nex didn't seem interested at first. Over time Imyo managed to soften him and worked to teach Nex how to control his power which the individuals who had been making him harness deeply. In training exercises Imyo first notices how well versed he was in combat, although it lacked refinement. As Imyo protected the boy, they developed a Father-son relationship and Imyo became the one person who Nex trusted again. It'd remain a duo for sometime as most of Imyo's allies refused to have anything to do with Nex due to what he was. Nonetheless, the cat beastkin maintained faith in the boy, and worked to get him away from harm. Even after many struggles with varying individuals—including Yami Akuhei—he'd choose to stay with Imyo when they finally arrived to the Beastkin's residence. In the outside region where Imyo stayed he called an Independent Zone, Nex was housed at his own residency from the Third War of Armagus. He met another who Imyo came to look after, and to that individual Nex became something of a guardian when Imyo was absent. Over the years he was refined in his capability with his power and taught to hold his emotions back and instead control them. It was here that Nex learned of Imyo’s true intentions of keeping the two here to eventually go against the government after explaining to them several confidential matters most of the world had yet to come to grips with. Nex then agreed to help in fighting the Government if he promised they’d do so together, Imyo agreed and said as much as he could to the two. After their training finished, Nex was supposed to go with Imyo to the actual city where they could work toward that goal. However, unfortunately, Nex would never get to. The government closed in on their location somehow and caught on, resulting in Nex losing everything he'd gained over those years in a single night. Post Imyo's Death Nex seemed to had lost all his motivation to continue after that, and wandered for months unsure of what to do anymore. When pursuits of the government became too much for him, and his road quickly becoming bathed in scarlet from those he was forced to kill and his new lifestyle he wanted to give up. The pain to reach where he 'needed to be' wasn't worth it to him. The instant he uttered the words a woman named Legna Alucard revealed herself to him and scolded him severely for even thinking about giving up. She mentioned she'd been watching over his progress his entire life. She asked him to fight her, and Nex didn't wish to, saying he was going to go back to look for them. Legna mentioned that there was nothing left and Nex knew that already—she mentioned that she'd end his life if he didn't fight for it. Nex loses the fight and doesn't even try to convince her to let him live, he awaits the strike that'd end him. But, rather than kill him, Legna gave a long talk of what she had seen happen to the world and that Nex himself had forgotten it buried it in his pain and refused to walk his road with the Azure's power that came from him. A deep conversation reminded Nex of why he was fighting to begin with, and the girl who he felt he'd known somewhere before beyond time's understanding tells him she's outside of this system, someone called an Observer. Nex knew Observers were pretty much lost to his world. Legna explained those with power like his were destined to walk roads of Rebellion, but this time, it wasn't against fate, but against man's own personal created hell who stole the instrument of fate for themselves. She pulled Nex out of his stupor as he recalls the 'Truth' of the world. What was truly happening to the world, and its true state and the souls in it—what the Government was doing by hiding everything in lies of its system and how mankind was fighting a battle that would ultimately be lost. Nex remembers he's supposed to destroy the government's system and he'd have to take the steps to bring that change no one else could. Remembering that evil is needed to fight a greater evil by Legna's words, he then questions the Observer's choice to help him if she already know what his fate is as the Enemy of the World and its Destroyer. Legna mentions it was a connection spanned throughout time between the Azure and she chose to believe in him. Over so many loses Nex drifted from the truth he believes in as well, it was that belief that holds him together and Legna asks him never to forget it or give up on it. Renewed somewhat now, he comes to acceptance of it. Legna suggested he go look for the truths scattered in the world and Nex says his goal is to destroy the world and he wouldn’t let the world collapse before he did it himself. Nex then leaves to target the Gates and find the true ones along with finding more on the project notes Imyo left to him which he related to a group in the past during the Third war of Armagus. After he came back from some years of preparation, he met others like Sylar but chose to be alone once more as he prepared to go to the city that Legna mentioned would contain more information about what he was after. He said he’d destroy the origins of ‘it’ before the rest could even come to be reality thus destroying the chance for what collapses the world's existence. He doesn’t specify what he’s talking about however. Backstory Short: Wanderer of Destructive Red Taking place after Rebellion Sequence, and before Nex enters Kagutsuchi. A memory from Nex's assault on Yamatsumi shows Nex in a Heirachacal City's branch underground where he forcefully brings forth a Cauldron that an Azure Interface Primefield soon manifests from and appears before him. Nex attempts to converse with it, intent on learning which knew the location to the 'true gate', before the AIP and the rebel engage in combat before the Cauldron's presence. Nex ruthlessly destroys the body of the entity and ends the conflict swiftly as he approaches the Cauldron next and mentions the AIP was another pointless 'system puppet' that couldn't help him. The city's system activates as it tries to destroy the Seithr bursting from the Cauldron's remains and spilling from the Gate, Nex summons his Grimoire's crest in a brilliant crimson light and shatters the defenses allowing the Seithr to flow through the atmosphere and it ravages through making it impossible for the government to follow in after Nex for the time being. He goes deeper into the branch where a laboratory is located. Seithr flooded the room, turning the scientists into shriveling black husks that the energy is taken from in red streams of energy to his body- while a single survivor remains. An enigmatic girl who is interacting with a brilliant mass of energy and some kind of substance with blue eyes looks at him, then points to the Azure Grimoire's visible portion on Nex. She tells Nex that the end is already decided, as the memory ends when he approaches. Information Nex/Plot|Plot Nex/Affiliation|Affiliation Nex/Relationships|Relationships Nex/Episodes|Episodes Nex/Fights and Misc|Fights & Misc Nex/Powers and Abilities|Powers & Abilities Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Related Terms *Azure Grimoire (Nex's) *Soul Harvester *Unknown Sword: Necros Highlander Stories *Wanderer of Destructive Red (Backstory short) *Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence (Origin Storylines) Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Male Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:Artificial Being Category:A-tier Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Independent (CTS) Category:EvoBlaze